frozenfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Lost Little Girl (Three Adventurers Stories)/Part 1
| airdate = | rating = | wordcount = | previous = Prologue | next = Part Two }}"What's that?" a Guard wondered out loud, before walking up to something that had washed up on the shore He went towards where it was, and there was a young girl with platinum blonde hair, a light blue dress and a light blue hairband, and a dark gray cloak with a hood. She looked around 7 years old "It's a girl!" he said surprised, before checking her pulse. "And she's still alive too! I must tell the Queen!" he said out-loud to himself picking her up in his arms ---- "I'll get you Alice!" George shouted "Catch me if you can!" Alice shouted back to him, "Got you!" George said as he finally caught her, the two laughed in the snow, Winter was their favorite season. "Wanna build a snowman together?" he asked "When don't I?" she replied laughing as they started to build a snowman, everything was so nice and peaceful But suddenly everything started to look destroyed and deserted "There she is! She's the one who's caused this! Get her!" Knights and Citizens shouted starting to chase them "Follow me Alice!" George told her as he put Timothy on his back, the two then started running. However, they soon reached a cliff next to the sea, the knights and citizens were right behind them "Give us the girl! NOW!" one of the knights ordered, "I'll never let you harm my sister!" George told him back, "I-I'm sorry George" Alice said as she jumped off the cliff "ALICE!" George shouted trying to hold back his tears "Come here boy!" the knights said running towards him. Then everything went black ---- "NO!" Alice shouted with tears running down her face, but, where was she? Alice looked around it was then she realized she wasn't in the sea, but instead inside a room in a bed. But, it wasn't any bedroom she knew. "Where am I?" she asked herself out-loud, it was just becoming night, "But, it was night when I jumped into the sea?" she wondered. She then started to look around "Di-did the knights catch me? No, if they did I would either be dead or in the dungeon" she said to herself, before the door opened slightly "Oh no, please tell me its not one of those knights, please" she thought "Hello? Are you awake yet?" a voice asked "Th-that doesn't sound like one of those knights" she thought, backing up on the bed. "AH!" she screamed as she fell off of bed unexpectedly, she might have backed up a bit much. At the sound of this, the door then opened fully, to revel a woman with strawberry blonde hair in two braids, "So you are awake!" the women announced to Alice who just backed off "Wh-who are you? Where am I?" Alice asked her "I'm Princess Anna, and your inside the Castle in Arendelle" the women called Anna replied, making Alice's eyes widen "Princess? Arendelle? Castle? How did I get here?" Alice asked herself, she then felt a sudden pain in her arm, she turned to look at it to see what was wrong, and saw it bandaged up "What happened to my arm? Am I going crazy?" she was very confused "What's your name?" Anna asked snapping her back to reality "M-my name? Oh its-er Alice Your Highness" she answered her "I-I need to go, it was nice meeting you your highness" she said getting up "No you don't, your staying here until your arm is better, Queen's orders!" Anna told her Suddenly, Alice remembered something, that worried her greatly "I hope you enjoy rusty armour if your gonna follow us!" those words were the last things she heard before George jumped into the sea to follow her "George and Timmy!" the name of her brothers was all she could think about at that moment, until Anna picked her up and put her into the bed she was in, snapping her back to reality "Please, I just want to find my Brothers" Alice wanted to tell her, but once again she couldn't seem to speak. "The doctor says that you need to get some rest," Anna told her, Alice could only nod in response as the Princess left her to sleep, "I will find you George and Timmy, I promise," she thought to herself. The next day, the doctor came in to check on her, along with someone else who like Alice had platinum blonde hair and blue eyes, but she wore a dress made of ice which couldn't melt. "Where is it that you come from Alice?" the women asked her "I-I'd rather not say, it-it doesn't really matter" Alice answered her "Of course it matters" the women told her "No it doesn't!" she said, trying not to let tears leave her eyes "I'm not wanted where I come from! Not. Not anymore " Alice told her "I'm wanted dead by everyone but my family" "Why not?" she asked "I'm just not" she said more quietly this time "Not even by your family?" she asked making Alice ready to cry "P-please don't ask me anymore q-questions" she told her "I understand, see you at dinner" she replied leaving with the Doctor, leaving Alice alone Category:The Lost Little Girl chapters Part 1